


Too Many Toxins (Like I Need You)

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Cum control, Dom top Huening Kai, Established Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu, Kai loves to tease his helpless hyung, M/M, Riding, Rough yet soft?, Sub bottom Choi Beomgyu, but it's very short, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hyung, you smell so good.” Beomgyu clutches onto Kai tighter hearing the latter’s praise. “Sosogood to the point I might not be able to control myself.”(or, Kai was a bit mad when he knew Beomgyu kissed Yeonjun's cheek on a party and Beomgyu tried to make it up for him.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	Too Many Toxins (Like I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Don't like don't read. It's as easy as that. Rule 34 of internet exists anyway, so stop complaining.
> 
> 2\. Title is taken from Keshi's Like I need U.
> 
> 3\. Unbeta'd because I'm lazy.

“Beomgyu hyung.” 

Beomgyu has shifted his attention from the TV show he’s been watching and finds Kai with an unusual stern and sour expression, looking like he’s about to bring up some serious talk. Which Beomgyu finds it weird since Kai always throws a bright smile and radiates his happy-go-lucky vibe, or basically being a literal sunshine he is. 

“What’s up, Kai-ya? What’s with the sour look?” Beomgyu responds while patting the unoccupied spot of the sofa next to him, signaling Kai to sit. 

It’s unlike what Beomgyu expected though. Kai doesn’t accept the seat Beomgyu offered but taking his phone out and shows him a blurry picture. Beomgyu squints in order to take a better look of the picture and slowly gasps toward it. How could he not when it’s a picture of him kissing Yeonjun on his cheek on a party? 

“What the heck!? Where’d you get that picture!?” Beomgyu stands up, wanting to snatch Kai’s phone and delete the picture from his gallery, but the latter turns him down by bringing it higher— _god_ , Beomgyu sometimes hates the fact that his boyfriend is way taller than him—so Beomgyu wouldn’t be able to reach it. He just watches Beomgyu jumping like a tiny bear to get his phone in silence. 

“Delete! It!” 

“Not until you explain to me why the fuck did you kiss Yeonjun hyung _here_ ,” Kai is practically growling. “when we are clearly dating.”

Beomgyu freezes at his place. He knows his life after this would be very much fucked up because, _hell_ , Kai rarely gets angry. That boyfriend of his only curses whenever he’s at his limit. And you know what they say, the brightest people would be the scariest when they get angry. 

In short, Beomgyu might or might have not ignited Kai’s anger. 

“Hold up! I have a reason, okay?” Beomgyu hopes he could repel all the negative thoughts Kai has right now. “It was a dare, Kai-ya! I swear to god! Don’t you know Yeonjun hyung is already going out with Soobin?” 

Kai scoffs, “Yeah, but we wouldn’t know if both of you were planning to cheat on us.” This has gotten Beomgyu screaming internally.

“Jesus Christ, we were not!” Beomgyu facepalms. “Believe me. It was a dare. I didn’t want to pee in front of everyone so I chose to kiss Yeonjun hyung instead.” 

A disgusted look is plastered on Kai’s feature. “What kind of drug were you guys on…” 

“We didn’t consume any drug, thank you very much.” Beomgyu cuts in immediately. “My friends are just _that_ crazy, you know them.” 

Beomgyu could see Kai isn’t really buying it by the way he crosses his arms and shoots him a suspicious stare. Honestly, Beomgyu couldn’t blame the younger because his reasoning _does_ sound cheap, but it is the truth. So, yeah, who is Beomgyu to blame? 

“I don’t know, hyung.” Beomgyu hears Kai sighed. “You’re just… Really aggressive, so I can’t really tell whether you’re being serious or not about this.” Beomgyu doesn’t budge as Kai moves from his place, walking toward the door of their shared apartment. 

“I’ll just… Chill my head for a while outside. See ya, hyung.” Is what Kai says before he leaves Beomgyu alone on their living room. 

.

Several days have passed since the last time Kai brought the topic up and Beomgyu isn’t amused. He would never be amused if it means he couldn’t talk to Kai, his boyfriend, at all. So Beomgyu decided to rant about it to Yeonjun in the campus’ canteen during their break time.

“He wouldn’t talk to me because of that picture! What do I do now!?” 

Yeonjun laughs at Beomgyu’s current condition and Beomgyu has never felt this annoyed before. “Well… Soobin also gave me the silent treatment for weeks so… Maybe just bear with it?” 

Beomgyu grumbles, “Ugh, yeah. So helpful, Yeonjun hyung.” He lets his head rests on the table. “It feels really weird, you know? Kai usually clings and gets so giggly around me but now? He doesn’t even want to watch the TV together!” 

Yeonjun is silent, nodding along with Beomgyu’s ramble until his eyes widened, seeming like he has an idea.

“Beomgyu-ya.” 

“What?” 

“When was the last time you had sex with Kai?” 

.

Beomgyu frowns as he stares at his reflection on the mirror. The red checkered skirt he’s wearing right now actually makes a good contrast on his skin, making him to twirl to see it as a whole. Beomgyu could feel his cheeks are getting warm at the thought of Kai seeing him like this; white long shirts plus black tie and red checkered skirt with frills inside. He also wears a pair of black high thighs, they’re hugging his thigh tightly. 

(“Crossdress! Crossdress!” Yeonjun chanted excitedly while Beomgyu was groaning onto his palms after hearing the older’s (not so helpful) suggestion. 

“There is no way I’m doing that,” Beomgyu snapped. “Heck, I’m not even sure if he’ll like that idea.” 

A sly smile appeared on Yeonjun’s face little by little. “Oh trust me, he will _love_ it,” he said. “Every top desires to fuck their bottom, especially when they’re dating! Except they’re asexu— wait, Kai tops, right?” 

Beomgyu wished he could jump from the top of the campus building. He wanted to run away, or anything that could make him not face Yeonjun anymore. “Fuck, shut up.” His reddened face was buried deeper on his hands. “Don’t even compare him with you. He isn’t as perverted as you.” 

“Meanie!” Yeonjun let out a fake cry. “On serious note, he did tell me that he’s into crossdressing though. You really should give it a try.” 

“How did you—” 

“Let’s buy some cute clothes for you after this!”) 

The flashback resulting Beomgyu to groan again. This whole idea is ridiculous, he concludes. Beomgyu finally makes up his mind to change until he hears the door of his room creaked open, revealing Kai behind it. 

“Hyung, I was wondering if I—” 

Kai didn’t manage to finish his sentence as silence suddenly becomes their best friend. Beomgyu could see how surprised Kai is by the way his jaw dropped while Beomgyu himself is about to throw his body on to the mattress and quickly hide under the blanket except Kai already has him landing on the mattress once he hugs the smaller figure of Beomgyu. 

The words died at the tip of Beomgyu’s tongue when Kai hugs him so close like now, making him to realize just how small he is under Kai—he blushes a bit at the thought. 

“Hyung, you do know I still love you, right?” Beomgyu hears Kai breathed out, warm breath ghosting over his neck. “You no need… To force yourself like this, you know.” Kai finally takes a look at Beomgyu’s clothes, not leaving the sight of his thighs exposed slightly. 

Beomgyu gulps, getting nervous. Does he want this? Being fucked prettily by Kai with some girly clothes? It was just an insane idea from Yeonjun anyway. He could take off the stupid clothes and goes with the usual one if he wants to. However, the idea of pleasing Kai somehow makes him thrilled; he wants to see if there’d be any difference in the way how Kai fucks him since it involves his kink. Would he be rougher or would he get soft? Beomgyu doesn’t have any idea and that’s exactly why it gives him the thrill.

So, yes. Beomgyu is sure he wants this.

“It’s alright.” Beomgyu puffs out, cheeks rosy. “I… I wanted to try it out.” 

A loving smile blooms on Kai’s feature and Beomgyu is certain he would never get bored seeing his boyfriend being smitten like that. Kai gives Beomgyu a quick peck on his cheek whilst the older of the two giggles over how ticklish it was. 

“Sorry I didn’t really talk to you,” Kai sighs. His arms still latching onto Beomgyu’s waist securely. “I wanted to be alone for some time, I was kinda angry.” 

Beomgyu nods. “Yeah, that’s fine. I understand,” he says. “Tha, that’s why I wanted to make it up for you.” He totally didn’t expect his words would come stuttered. 

Kai, on the contrary, doesn’t mind. It even seems like he finds Beomgyu cute when he stuttered since Beomgyu is the type of person who would say stuffs straight forwardly. Seeing such gap would of course make him flowery inside. He nuzzles onto Beomgyu’s neck, sniffing the sweet vanilla scent out of him, causing Beomgyu to shudder. 

“Hyung, you smell so good.” Beomgyu clutches onto Kai tighter hearing the latter’s praise. “So _so_ good to the point I might not be able to control myself.” 

The words has Beomgyu taken aback. Kai sure is a big softie on daily but when he’s on the bed, he’s way far from being a softie. Beomgyu squirms as Kai brushes his lips on the flaring surface. The big hand of his starting to roam under Beomgyu’s white shirts, palming the tensed abs beneath. 

Beomgyu’s whole body twitches due to the sizzling contact. Each of Kai’s finger pad is pressed with more pressure every time his hand explores to different spot. Beomgyu might be a strong and fierce person, yet when he’s being pushed down by Kai like this, letting the younger lead their shared heated session, he is a whole different person; he’s weak when it comes to Kai and his touches. 

Beomgyu chokes back a moan while Kai is busy placing wet kisses on his jaw. He lifts his head afterward, giving access for Kai to pepper more kisses. His hand sneaks onto the fluffy brown lock of Kai, feeling how the strands fill in the gap between his fingers, tugging them with a bit force.

The time when Kai sinks his teeth deep into Beomgyu’s supple flesh, Beomgyu bites his lower lip with his hand tugging Kai’s hair harder. His two strong legs immediately wraps Kai’s waist, bringing the younger boy to lean in further. Kai smirks at the sudden movement and uplifts Beomgyu’s black tie by his teeth as his hands start unbuttoning Beomgyu’s shirts. 

The sight of Kai biting onto Beomgyu’s black tie while undoing his shirts has gotten Beomgyu blushing like crazy. Beomgyu pants when he notices how close Kai’s face is with his, chest going up and down because of the way his heart beats too fast. He studies Kai’s features deeper with his half-lidded eyes, breath still uneven, then finds Kai’s staring at him. 

“Enjoying the view, hyung?” Kai asks teasingly. The usual playful smirk appears by themselves, the difference this time is just how there is a black tie trapped between his teeth. 

This kid knows how to make use of his good look, Beomgyu thinks between daze and annoyance. 

The cold air suddenly munches every inch of Beomgyu’s exposed skin once Kai has completely unbuttoned the shirts. 

“You know,” Kai speaks up, black tie now hanging back on Beomgyu’s chest. Color contrasting with the fiery skin. “I like seeing your skin being exposed slightly like this.” 

Beomgyu doesn’t reply. His breath still ragged while eyeing Kai’s hand moving upward just to feel his further naked skin. Sweats begin to trickle down to his neck, temperature feels like dropping immediately; Beomgyu doesn’t know if it’s him being so pumped up inside or the air conditioner in his room is not on. He was drown in his thought until Kai beams a smile and adds; 

“It looks erotic, especially knowing that you’re not allowed to cum later.” 

Beomgyu could feel how his whole body stiffen up at the statement. He looks at Kai, throwing him a terrified look. 

“Wha, what did you say?” 

The bright yet wicked smile is still plastered on Kai’s lips. “You’re not allowed to cum later.” 

Beomgyu sits up and shuffles backward, trying to avoid Kai only to be met with the soft surface of the headboard at his back. Kai shifts closer, making the gap between them to be almost nonexistent and traps Beomgyu by extending his arm.

“Only good boys are allowed to cum,” Kai mutters, eyes darkened seeing Beomgyu getting so shocked. “After what you’ve done, don’t you think you’re being too cocky for expecting me to allow you to cum, hyung?”

Beomgyu swallows hard. The way Kai glares at him brings up the heavy atmosphere in the room. The fact that he’s caging him so Beomgyu wouldn’t be able to move makes him to avoid Kai’s gaze. Most times, Beomgyu isn’t afraid to hit someone that has bigger built than him, like Kai. _Hell,_ why would he? He’s Choi Beomgyu. He used to fight people a lot back in his high school times. He was the Mighty Choi Beomgyu when he was still a part of the delinquents. 

But then, when Kai just scrapes his personal space like that, all Beomgyu could see is haze. All of his body parts suddenly going numb. Every touch Kai gives in only makes Beomgyu falling apart and craving for more of it; yearning for the heating touches Kai would happily grant. 

Kai leans in and captures Beomgyu’s lips. He slowly shifts his head to get the perfect angle as he inserts the wet and warm tongue once Beomgyu has his lips opened slightly. It just comes naturally, as if the universe told him to do it; Beomgyu lifts his arms and holds Kai by his neck, circling them without thinking twice.

The movement has gotten Kai smirking while Beomgyu is in fire. His toes curled at the way Kai kisses him slow. Fluttering his eyes shut, Beomgyu could feel the way their tongues dance in the darkness. His limbs are weak upon Kai lays his palm flat on the burning skin, his stomach, as he gulps down Beomgyu’s pleading whines; Beomgyu is giving all of himself to Kai because he knows he only belongs to Huening Kamal Kai alone. 

Beomgyu is getting needy. His hand comes after Kai’s brown lock and tugs on them again, eliciting a low grunt from Kai. 

Kai kisses him hungrily. He doesn’t give Beomgyu time to collect himself as he keeps working on Beomgyu’s mouth, leaving him breathless and quivering. The thought of such contrast between happy-go-lucky Kai and serious-dangerous Kai does nothing except causing Beomgyu’s heart to beat faster. The way how Kai’s eyes would change when things get intense is definitely one of the stuffs that would turn Beomgyu on. 

Then Kai moves downward. Littering kisses from Beomgyu’s neck down to his abdomen with passion. Sometimes licks and bites on certain part, tasting the supple and flushed skin under his tongue. Beomgyu is still trying to hold himself from spilling his sweet and addictive moans, his veiny hand keeping his mouth covered. 

Beomgyu squeezes his thighs as he feels his panties are starting to get soaked. Kai notices it as well; his eyes caught the darkened spot on Beomgyu’s crotch, indicating that he’s been leaking precum. 

“Look what we have here.” Kai traces the still clothed cock of Beomgyu, hidden under the gorgeous frilly skirt and Beomgyu hates that he’s in no place to shove Kai. “Our fierce Beomie hyung getting _so_ wet because I treated him good.” The teasing traces now has turned into a grip, inciting a quick high-pitched yelp from Beomgyu. 

No matter how many times they’ve done it, Beomgyu still couldn’t believe how Kai always manages to turn his voice like that. Maybe because it’s Kai, and Beomgyu would never be able to push him away since he knows, deep down there, he wants Kai as well. He might not say it out loud, but he indeed takes the ‘action speaks louder than words’ saying with him.

Kai’s hands are big, Beomgyu acknowledges that. One of those hands is wrapping on his clothed dick and Beomgyu is about to go insane. The friction created has him panting and flustered; Beomgyu craves for more. 

Beomgyu jerks his hip fast, becoming needier as Kai sets swifter pace for him to stroke the clothed dick on his hand. His movement is astute, making Beomgyu feel sensitive toward the contact. Kai soon rubs his thumb on the head part of Beomgyu’s clothed dick in purpose, shaking Beomgyu from inside. 

“Ple, please…” Beomgyu gasps, breath heavy when the wave of pleasure hits him. “Touch me please…” 

“Since when you can command me around like this, hyung?” Kai chuckles and it stings. His thumb presses on the head, not caring on how it affects Beomgyu badly. “Don’t you remember I’d always be the one who controls you, hyung?” 

The sudden shift from Kai’s usual light voice to Kai’s deep swirled with lust voice never fails to make Beomgyu twitching. He always becomes a wrecked mess every time Kai shows his other side on the bed; his wild and predatory side. 

Kai lifts Beomgyu’s checkered skirt without hesitation as the latter jolts at it. His thighs that were warm now shiver a little due to the cold air hitting on his skin. And he feels _so_ flushed because he knows Kai is staring at his lacy white panties that is soaking with his precum. 

“Aw… My cute Beomie hyung,” Kai coos. “Being so pretty for me, do you really want to be praised that much?” 

Beomgyu swears he hates it the most when Kai calls him cute in teasing way like now, but realizing what he has done to the younger boy sure has him tripping with guilt. So he just goes along with Kai; nodding meekly while his arms are still wrapping on Kai’s neck, eyes focused on Kai’s. He’s throwing him a begging look, mouthing with tremble, “Ye… Yes…” 

Beomgyu’s hold is getting tighter, forcing Kai to see him on right his eyes. He doesn’t care if he’s losing his pride at this point. “Want it so bad, _please_ …” 

Beomgyu sounds desperate and he doesn’t miss the glimpse of Kai smirking at it. His hand delicately caresses Beomgyu’s cock that is still trapped in the panties. It’s very thin to the point Beomgyu couldn’t help but to voice out his pleasure; Kai’s long fingers are flame on his skin, bringing him to the weakest state. Beomgyu despises it but he really has to admit that Kai always gets him to reach his peak of devastation—it’s like Kai knows just how much Beomgyu needs him; he knows how to make Beomgyu melt. 

Beomgyu’s back is practically glued on the headboard, squirming every time Kai brushes his fingers lazily on his cock while prodding on Beomgyu’s neck again. He grazes his lips—teasing—on the hot skin, giving Beomgyu more sparks to his body.

Kai’s finger successfully tugs Beomgyu’s panties, making Beomgyu’s cock to peek out from the lacy panties of his; red and dripping with precum. 

Beomgyu hisses at the buzzing sensation when Kai’s hand is starting to move up and down, stroking his slippery cock as he keeps Beomgyu’s neck occupied, not letting him to breathe properly. His pace isn’t constant; sometimes fast sometimes slow. Kai usually takes care of him tenderly, but today, Beomgyu learns Kai probably won’t give any mercy.

“Call my name, hyung.” Kai whispers; voice deep and breath warmer. Maybe he’s getting worked up as well, Beomgyu thinks while the mentioned boy proceeds to bite his neck more, like he wants to mark Beomgyu everywhere.

“Kai…” Beomgyu sighs. Eyes squeezed shut due to the pleasure crashing him. His cock feels too sensitive. It’s overwhelming. “Kai… Please… _Please_ let me cum…” he quivers once Kai gives him a last lick on his neck whilst his arms are hugging Kai’s neck hard, as if he wouldn’t let him go. 

Kai on the other side mumbles on the reddened skin. “Sure,” he says, big hand still wrapping on Beomgyu’s cock. Eyes piercing through Beomgyu’s bigger ones. Beomgyu is glad, hoping for more strokes so he could release the white substance he has been holding since earlier until Kai speaks up again; 

“But not now.” 

Kai takes his hand off from Beomgyu’s cock, leaving him a horny mess on the mattress as he himself throws a bright smile. It’s his usual joyous smile, but it doesn’t make Beomgyu flattered at all. He’s becoming hopeless; desperate for Kai to let him cum. 

Beomgyu decides to be bold by leaning closer toward Kai and pushes him down to the mattress. He watches how Kai doesn’t really give him a violent reaction, then gets onto his crotch, unzipping the jeans.

Kai doesn’t budge. His eyes do not leave Beomgyu, observing the other boy struggles undoing his underwear. He snickers upon finding out the way Beomgyu’s eyes widened at the freed cock. 

Kai was about to mouth something but then being shushed by Beomgyu. His forefinger is placed on Kai’s lips, a signal for him to stay silent. 

“Just,” Beomgyu pants, face rosy decorated with sweat. “Let me make it up for you, yeah?” was what he said before shifting backward a bit and lifts his skirt again. Beomgyu’s head is about to explode once he realizes he’s going to do his crazy idea; squeezing Kai’s cock with his thighs. 

And Beomgyu does; sandwiching the erect between his thighs that is complemented with his black high thighs. He bites his finger—the sight is just too much. He feels like a slut who is willing to put on a show, especially with the way he messily dresses right now; skin exposed slightly, appearing like he’s going to tease Kai when in fact, it is Kai that has been teasing him. 

Low whines has found its way to slip out of Beomgyu’s lips. Rolling his hip, he notices himself getting eager for more friction. Beomgyu jerks as he’s getting aware wtih the warm surface of Kai’s cock brushing his thighs with his stocking clinging on them. Meanwhile a smirk has bloomed on Kai’s features again. It’s visible that he’s enjoying what he has in front of him right now. 

“My Beomie hyung is so needy,” Kai breathes out, hand gripping onto the supple flesh trapping his cock. “Let’s see what you can do then.” 

The fact that Kai is smirking because Beomgyu is currently lifting his skirt, seeming like he has interest in being watched exposing himself, does nothing but making the red shade on Beomgyu’s face darker. He only continues rubbing his thighs, eyeing Kai’s cock between it in silence. He sometimes shudder slightly when Kai kneads his strong thighs. 

Feeling not enough Beomgyu chooses to lift himself and pulls the back of his panties to the side. Kai doesn’t do anything except looking at just how desperate Beomgyu is to be fucked in amusement. Beomgyu isn’t complaining because, _jeez_ , of course Kai would enjoy the view of him being so hopeless, it indeed is something that you could only see for certain times. 

The moment Beomgyu is about to sit back on Kai’s crotch, the latter stops him by holding his waist. Back still lying on the mattress. 

“Don’t wanna use protection?” Kai shoots him a worried look, which explains why Beomgyu could hear his heart just flipped. Even though Kai is a brat (at least on Beomgyu’s eyes), he still cares for him. And that is enough reason for Beomgyu to stay with him. 

“N, no,” Beomgyu mutters. “I… Deserve it anyway.” 

“Being treated like a sex toy?” Kai snorts. “Sure you do.” 

Beomgyu blushes at Kai’s words. He didn’t think there would be a day where Kai would degrade him like that. But not that Beomgyu minds. Not when it’s Kai.

“Maybe.” Beomgyu evades his gaze and begins to sink himself onto the thickened cock down there. Once it has slid in, Beomgyu couldn’t help but to whine with pleasure. His whole body feels like being pulled in exhilaration. The corner of his lips tugged when he recognizes Kai is biting his lower lip, probably holding back his moans. 

Beomgyu shivers as Kai grips him by his waist, preventing him from falling onto his chest. Gasping louder, Beomgyu catches Kai bucking his hips—angling himself so he could fuck Beomgyu real deep, reaching the sensitive spot of his. Beomgyu isn’t able to control his own body when Kai reaches his sweet spot, brushing them just to make Beomgyu to break apart. 

The moans Kai let out has Beomgyu getting more eager. He bounces at the place, shrieking every time the electric sensation goes through his body, making it pliant. The sound of his ass smacking on Kai’s lap resonates in the room, creating even heater atmosphere between the two. Beomgyu is about to collapse, getting surprised on how Kai’s cock buries dead good between his tight walls—dry and hard is all what Kai gives. 

“Kai—” Beomgyu’s gaze is blurry. He’s very much in his overstimulated state; panting harsh and skin sweaty. His hands grasp onto Kai’s grey sweatshirts, itching with arousal as he exhales Kai’s name shakily. 

“Hyung, you fingered yourself before, didn’t you?” Beomgyu finds himself having a goose bump over Kai’s growl. “You’ve seen this coming,” he adds, nails raking on Beomgyu’s waist under his shirts, maybe hoping for red angry marks to appear there. 

“You knew you’re gonna get fucked by me dead good, that’s why you didn’t push me away, right?” 

Beomgyu gulps upon hearing the way Kai growled and digs his nails deeper. That’s true, Beomgyu did prepare himself, skirt already on. Puckered hole wet with lube he applied; shoving his long fingers while whimpering Kai’s name. _Heck_ , he even cummed already before, accompanied by pathetic wails and his ass up on the air. 

It’s insane—tons of thoughts are in his mind. His head is spinning. Kai’s cock keeps hitting on Beomgyu’s sensitive spot, drawing sugary-saccharine moans out of Beomgyu’s pretty lips. 

Beomgyu's eyes fluttered shut, long lashes brushing the strong cheekbones while his lips aren’t stopping spilling out lovely whimperd. As he rocks his hips, he almost collapses right on top of Kai. The sensation is just too heavy for him to handle and he’s getting dizzy. Kai’s thrusts are powerful enough to make Beomgyu in tears, face flushed as pleasure keeps prodding in him. 

“Answer me, Beomgyu hyung.” Kai’s command has Beomgyu doing nothing but to obey. His damp grey bangs is blocking his eyes, causing his sight to get less clear; he couldn’t focus anymore and prefers to answer with such defeated tone. 

“I… I couldn’t help it, okay!?” Beomgyu didn’t even notice the sudden increase on his volume, making him to sound angry. He stops bouncing on Kai’s cock and holding tight on his sweatshirts as he watches droplets of tears from his eyes creating dark spots on the clothes below. 

“All you’ve done is ignoring me! I couldn’t help but to get worry over it! What if you’re getting sick of me? What if you don’t want to be with me anymore? What if you want to break up? I couldn’t handle myself from getting so afraid about it,” Beomgyu takes a breathe before continuing his words. He could feel his face is _very_ red right now. “I… I fucking missed you, alright!?” 

Silence is all what Beomgyu gets in return. Kai doesn’t reply anything, which is something that Beomgyu has expected. He wants to hide after blurting his real feelings toward Kai until Kai brings his face closer to his own and wipes his tears. 

“Hyung… I’ll never leave you.” Kai’s thumb is warm on Beomgyu’s cheekbone and Beomgyu thinks it feels right. He nuzzles onto the touch, enveloping Kai’s hand with his and not caring how the hot tears are still streaming down to his face. 

Kai ruffles Beomgyu’s grey hair, mumbling, “I’m sorry, I was also a bit childish back there… But I did want to be alone during that time.” 

“I know that,” Beomgyu sniffles, face buried onto Kai’s chest. “That’s why… I didn’t want to bother you and—” 

Before Beomgyu manages to finish his sentence, Kai pulls him into a sweet kiss. There’s no tongue involved; just soft and loving. Beomgyu isn’t bothered though, he only kisses Kai back; movement languid. And it hits him; Kai’s moving his hips again slowly, not knowing how it makes Beomgyu go even weaker. He will always be when Kai treats him so mild; feather touches and timid brushes. Beomgyu’s life usually consists of him barking and getting treated rough by some people, but with Kai’s presence—his sweet and affectionate boyfriend—Beomgyu will always be a flustered mess. 

Beomgyu whimpers onto Kai’s mouth as the latter just drinks them down with his hand caressing Beomgyu’s ass beneath the checkered skirt. Sometimes lifts him up and down so he could fuck him good. The sound of Beomgyu’s bed creaking indicates how Kai is starting to thrust into Beomgyu faster. Beomgyu on the other side feels his whole body is on fire; everything is hot. Kai’s cock that moves up and down inside his tight wall got him feeling like being thrown on to the paradise.

“K, Kai— _ah!_ ” Beomgyu sees stars under his eyelids. Squirming when Kai hits his sensitive spot again and again without mercy. “Cum… Gonna cum.. _Please_ …” Beomgyu’s breath is ragged, every inch of him becomes sensitive due to Kai’s cock keep sinking into the warm and tight walls of his. He’s practically begging right now. Kai’s hands that are kneading on his ass also does nothing except making Beomgyu’s cock to pulsate. 

What comes afterward surprises him; Kai lends a hand and begins to stroke Beomgyu’s cock. He’s helping him to release his cum, muttering as he stares at Beomgyu with tender, “Me too.” Beomgyu’s face flushed darker seeing Kai’s gentle gaze. “Let’s cum together, hyung.” 

Beomgyu jolts at the time he spurts the white substance on Kai’s hand. Gasping groggily once Kai has released his own cum, filling Beomgyu with it. 

The silent atmosphere hangs around them for a while. Beomgyu's mind is still all mist upon realizing just how intense their heated session was. 

“Ugh, gross.” Beomgyu scoffs, breaking the quiet air. Kai on the other side chuckles as he he licks Beomgyu’s cum on his hand. Beomgyu purses his lips at the view, acting like he doesn’t enjoy it while Kai is extending his arms and brings Beomgyu into a warm hug. 

“You say mean stuffs a lot to me but the truth is that you just love me so much.” Kai gives a quick peck on the top of Beomgyu’s head. Usually, Beomgyu hates to admit that Kai is correct but for today, he could leave that thought alone. 

Beomgyu hugs Kai back. Hiding his reddened face onto the crook of Kai’s neck, he smiles. 

“Yeah... You're right."

.

“So.. Did you manage to get the steamy hot sex with Kai?” 

Beomgyu sometimes wishes how he could turn back time and chooses to not greet Yeonjun during the first day they met. He knows Yeonjun is a pervert but asking such thing when they’re walking to the class clearly would make his head hurt. 

“What the fuck, hyung.” Beomgyu glares at Yeonjun in disbelief. “Why’d you ask that…” 

“So you did manage to!” Yeonjun exclaims happily. “Did any of you record i—” 

“Beomie hyung! Yeonjun hyung!” 

Both Beomgyu and Yeonjun turns their attention to the source of the voice. It’s Kai. He seems like he's having a moving class as well. 

“Oh, Kai-ya, hey,” Beomgyu greets. “Having a moving class?” 

“Yep!” Kai replies with great enthusiast. “But then I remember I have something to give to you, so I approached you.” 

Beomgyu lifts one of his brows; confused. Kai looks like he doesn’t have anything to give though. 

“What is it?” 

The only word that could describe Beomgyu’s state when Kai kisses him right on his lips is freezing. They’re on the middle of the corridor— _fuck,_ people could see them—and all what Beomgyu wants is to hit Kai. 

Before Beomgyu is able to do so, Kai whispers a small ‘I love you’. Soon walking away from the two seniors and bids them a goodbye. 

“Bye Beomie hyung. And Yeonjun hyung! Please take care of my Beomie hyung! Byeee!” He waves his arms, dashing quickly so he could avoid Beomgyu’s exploding attack. 

“What…” Beomgyu’s face has turned into the color of tomato with Yeonjun just watching him without giving any word but throwing him a teasing look. 

“WHAT THE FUCCCKKK!?” 

Maybe Beomgyu isn’t ready for the more affectionate Kai. 

**Author's Note:**

> peepeepoopoo


End file.
